Kori's House Of Night
by kweenkitten
Summary: What If Zoey Hadn't Wasn't Marked? Who Would Take Her Place? Kori Criso. This Is My Version Of Marked With Kori As The Main Character. The Summary Is Kinda Lame But The Story Is Super Good! So PLEASE Read And Review!
1. Disclaimer

**I Hate Repeating Myself So This Is My Diclaimer For The Whole Story: I Don't Own The Original House Of Night Characters. The End! Now Go Read My Story!!!**


	2. My Friends Rock

**This Is My First Fanfiction! It's Basically What Marked Would Be Like If My Character Kori Criso Had All The Powers And Responsibilities Instead Of Zoey. PLease read It And Tell Me What You Think. I Know It's Kinda Short But That's Because Alot Of The Action Happens In the Next Chapter!**

**Kori's House of Night**

**Chapter 1: My Friends Rock!**

I sat in my Spanish class, watching the clock tick away the last few minutes I had left in this class; in this school. It was Friday and I was completely ignoring the teacher because I already knew all the stuff she was blabing about, and could probably teach the class ten times better than her, seeing as I am Mexican. I took this class because I knew it was the only one where I could space out whenever I wanted and still be able to ace the final. But today I was in a hurry and wanted nothing to do with daydreams. I had to meet my brother after class so we could go home, so I could pack. This was my last day in Florida. I was moving and wanted to spend my last twenty-four hours with my friends.

"Por favor!"I exclaimed under my breath, trying to coax the bell to ring faster. It seemed to be listening and for once took mercy on me; the bell that dismissed us sounded. I had my stuff gathered and was out the door in less than thirty seconds, beating my old record. I sprinted down the hall towards my locker; the school administrators already knew that today was my last day and all I had to do was grab my things.

I opened the locker door and started stuffing the random crap that had accumulated over the past semester into my bag: pens, pencils, erasers, ponytail holders, books, make-up, shoelaces, stickers, posters, pictures, and....a rock? How did a _rock_ get in my locker? I thought for a minute before deciding that it was probably something my friends had done. I slipped it into my pocket and slammed the door shut.

I stood looking at the locker door, feeling a slight panic bubbling up in my chest. My locker would be given to someone else, would my friends also find a new person to take my place?

I glanced down the hall and saw my brother come into the building. He was six feet, three inches, and had dark brown hair that fell into his eyes, which were the same brown as his hair. His skin tone fell somewhere in between light and medium brown. He saw me instantly and waved for me to come over. I shifted from one foot to the other, still thinking about being replaced. I held my finger up signaling to him that I needed a minute, he looked at me for a second but nodded hesitantly. I gave him a weak smile before disappearing into the girls bathroom. I set my stuff down near the door and walked up to the mirrors.

I placed my hands on either side of the sink and stared at my reflection. I absolutely adored my height which is an even five feet, most of my friends made fun of the fact that I was in the ninth grade and still so short. My skin is a very light brown and I am gifted with almost flawless skin, hardly ever getting blemishes. My eyes which are a deep, dark blur are my best quality. I had long brown hair that flowed halfway down my back and my features were undeniably girly. But none of these things would keep me from moving to California.

"What am I going to do?" I asked myself aloud. "I don't want to move! My whole life is here! Mi vida..." I refused to cry right now and damper the last day I had with my friends, so I sucked it up and promised myself when this was over I would cry my heart out.

I picked up my stuff and walked out of the bathroom, bumping into my brother because he was standing right outside the door. He looked slightly worried, and I was considering if he had overheard my conversation, when it dawned on me that he was nervous about being so close to to the girls bathroom. I started laughing hysterically, trying desperately to make fun of him. Unfortanetly I was only able to gasp out "Were you......girls.....bathroom!?". But that seemed to do the trick and he turned a bright crimson before stalking away. When he realized that I was laughing so hard I couldn't move, he marched back to where I was, and started dragging me towards the school doors.

**PLease Read And Review. Thanks! XD**


End file.
